


If Happy Ever After Did Exist

by darkangel86



Series: Malec Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Family Feels, Found Family, Future Fic, M/M, Malec Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: August 2 nd – a moment from Malec's future





	If Happy Ever After Did Exist

**Author's Note:**

> I am having so much fun with Malec Appreciation Week! :)

“You're sure this is what you want to do?” Magnus asked Alec for what felt the millionth time in the last hour. “Because you know, Alexander, just because you know its something I want to do doesn't mean that you have to want it just to make me happy.” He attempted to assure Alec, only to be rewarded with a deep huff and a roll of the eyes.

“Magnus. Shut up.” Alec instructed and for once Magnus listened as he snapped his mouth closed. “I know how much you want this but just because its something you want badly doesn't mean that I don't also want it just as bad. Its been over a year. We've had time to logically discuss what this will mean for us, for our lives, our jobs. We know it won't be the easiest transition but its going to be worth it. You believe that, don't you?” Alec asked and Magnus sagged against him in relief.

“Of course I do you silly Nephilim.” Magnus said as he swatted Alec's arm in annoyance.

“Then stop worrying that I don't want it as much as you do. Maybe I'm not the one you should be worrying about. Maybe she doesn't want us as much as we want her.” Alec said and before Magnus could even open his mouth to reply, a portal opened in front of them and a now slightly taller Madzie came flying (not literally of course although there had been that one scare a few months back and thank the angels it was just a scare and that Madzie couldn't actually fly because Alec wasn't sure he could handle that) out of it.

“Alec!” She exclaimed as she threw herself into the taller man's arms.

“Not that I blame her of course but its obvious who the favorite is around here already,” Magnus teased before he quickly found himself with an armful of deliriously happy warlock child. “Hello, my little sweet pea.”

“Auntie Cat said its finally time and that everything is as it should be and that I can finally come and live with you both! Is she right? Can I come?” Madzie asked, eyes wide as saucers. 

“Well, I'm perfectly okay with it,” Magnus said. “You'll have to ask Alexander of course but I think he's okay with it as well.” Madzie turned fast, nearly tripping over herself as she did, to look up into Alec's eyes.

“Of course you can come, Madzie.” Alec said softly. “We want nothing more than for you to come and live with us.”

“Does this mean you're my dads now?” Madzie asked, surprising both men into total silence. “Cause I want that. For you to be my dads. I've always wanted that.” She admitted timidly and Alec wasted no time in gathering the little girl up into his arms and hugging her tight.

“I think that's a yes from Alexander,” Magnus said with a grin when he noticed the tears in his lovers eyes. “Its a yes from me as well, sweet pea.” He said, wiping away his own tears when Alec reached out to pull him into their embrace as well.

“Finally.” Catarina said quietly as she stepped back into the portal, leaving the new family in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> See. Its longer! And tomorrows is even longer than this one! Woo!


End file.
